Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Episode one Quaser Sabers pulled part 1
by dragonboy543
Summary: When the forces of evil appears the Quaser Sabers are pulled once again by a new team of Lost Galaxy Rangers to fight them off and keep their new home save.
1. Quasar Sabers pulled part 1

Episode 1: Quaser Sabers Pulled part 1

On the Planet of Mirinoi the colonist from the destroyed Terra Venture are enjoying there lives and build several buildings on the out skirts of Maya's Village, And sometimes the people help the Village with food and water and listen in on stories of the Five Mystical Quaser Sabers and the five young people that defeated the evil Scorpius and his Daughter Trakkena.

At a house a young teenage Girl is getting up from her bed to head out to meet her friend Amanda to go out and shop she gets dressed and goes down stairs and sees her mother and father Kendrix and Leo both former Lost Galaxy Rangers are eating breakfast.

''Hey sleep head,'' says her father Leo as he looks at his daughter.

''Hey Mom and Dad I was wondering me, Jessica, Jon and my friend were going to go exploring in the forest Maya wants to take us to see the five Legendary Quaser Sabers you guys wield,'' says a very eagered Taylor who wants to know about her parents being Rangers.

''Sure,'' says Leo as he eats a piece of bread.

Then they both waited for Kendrix to answer.

''Ok just make sure you three are home by 9pm,'' says a very worried Kendrix.

''Thanks you guys are the best,'' says a very happy Taylor and she kisses both her parents.

She walks out the door to meet up with her friends.

''Kendrix I wonder how she will do,'' says Leo as he eats a piece of bread.

''I don't know Leo but I hope she and her friends do great,'' she says.

Meanwhile Maya is running through the forest then the five Galatica Beasts are acting up.

''Something evil approaches the planet what is it oh no I understand,'' Says Maya and she runs to meet with Sarah and her friends.

''Hey Maya what's up you said you were going to show us the five Quaser Sabers you and my mother and father wielded to protect the Space Colony Terra Venture,'' says a happy Sarah as she looks at Maya.

''Come with me and I'll show you the Sabers,'' says Maya as she leads the seven friends to the Sabers.

In Deep Space a large Unknown Fleet approaches the planet the lead ship is in the middle onboard the lead ship the was suppose to be the wife of Prince Vekar walks onto to the Bridge.

''So this is the planet where the legendary Quaser Sabers are huh doesn't look to be an Ancient world that is worthy of such power,'' she says as she stares at the Planet through the window.

''My Princess the XBorgs are ready to attack the planet,'' General Zeltrax says as he bows down to Princess Quisles.

''Very Well send them down to the planet begin the assault,'' she orders and the Fleet decents on the planet blasting at the buildings and cause people to run.

In the Forest Taylor and the others hear the Explosions and they see XBorgs surrounding them, they spread out to fight the XBorgs Taylor blocks some hits and then hits the group and sees a XBorg going for the middle Saber and Taylor flips over the XBorg and grabs the Red Quaser Saber and hits the XBorg and causes it to roll. And the Others pull the four Sabers out of the rock, Taylor swings her Saber and takes down her batch of XBorgs the same goes for the others the XBorgs Grab Maya and run for it then the new wielders of the Quaser Sabers run after them to save Maya.

''Guys wait look at this,'' Taylor says to her friends as she looks at her Saber as it glows red.

''Mines doing the same thing,'' says Sam as his Saber glows Blue.

''Raise your Sabers in the air,'' says Maya as the XBorgs have a hold of her.

The five friends raise the Sabers up in the air and Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink lighting hits the Sabers and the TransMorphers appear on their wrists.

They looked at each other in surprised.

''Ready,'' says Taylor as she raises her Morpher up.

''Ready,'' says the others.

''GO GALATIC,'' says the five friends as they pressed the buttons.

In a bright flash they become the new Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy team.

Zeltrax looks at them and wasn't surprised by it.

''GET THEM,'' shouts Zeltrax.

Red Ranger (Taylor) flips and spins then kicks several XBorgs and leg sweeps one of them, Blue Ranger (Sam) jump front kicks two of them then drags one of them on the ground and it bumps into five of its own team mates, Yellow Ranger (Michelle) strikes five of them down real fast then slashes them with her Quaser Saber, Pink Ranger (Julie) punches at her batch of XBorgs like a Cat and then brings out her Transbow and brings them down, Green Ranger (John) jumps through the air hits four XBorgs with his Quaser Saber and brings them down Red Ranger helped her sister up and then they saw Zeltrax holding Maya and Johnathan.

''Give them Back whoever you are,'' says Red Ranger (Taylor) as she looks at Zeltrax.

Zeltrax swings his sword and it lets out a lighting blast that sends the new Ranger team flying and they hit the ground hard.

''Come with me you are going to show me how to destroy the city then I'll come back and take the Quaser Sabers from these Weaklings and my Queen will rule the Planet with an iron fist I'm very glad to be restored by such a nice lady,'' says a very determined Zeltrax as he disappears with Jonathan and Maya.

''MAYA NO JON NO,'' says Red Ranger (Taylor) but is too late she hits the ground.

At Leo and Kendrix's house Taylor and the others explain to them what happened.

''What do we do dad Maya and Johnathan was taken and I couldn't do anything to stop them at all,'' says a disappointed Taylor.

''Taylor you didn't fail them they got the upper hand but now you guys got to go save them and bring them back safe and sound,'' says Leo as he tries to boost his daughters confidence level.

''I will thanks Dad,'' says Taylor as she hugs her dad.

In front of the planet the Armada is facing Mirinoi after the attack, inside the lead ship Zeltrax brings in both Maya and Johnathan the command center and forces them to bow down before Princess Arkan.

''So you all are the new people inhabiting the planet prepare to be ruled by me HA HA HA HA HA,'' says Arkan as she looks at both Maya and Johnathan.

To Be continued...


	2. Quasar Sabers Pulled part 2

Last time On Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy

''We're the new Lost Galaxy Rangers guys we have a job to defend this planet from the Armada forces,'' says Taylor as she looks at her five friends.

''You guys need a plan to get them back,'' says Leo as he looks at the new Ranger team.

''This planet will be ruled by the Armada for the failure of my soon to be Husband Prince Verak,'' says Princess Arkan as she looks at Jonathan and Maya.

Now the Conclusion

In Space the Armada are facing the planet Mirinio after the first attack against the people living on the planet wasn't truly unsuccessful, in the lead ship Arkan looks out the window as both Maya and Jonathan is on their knees handcuffed with XBorgs around them.

''Take them away I need a monster to lead the next wave of the attack against the people of this planet,'' Arkan says as she walks around the command center as the XBorgs force Maya and Jonathan out of the Command Center.

''Rahh I'm Crashbug X my bombs can destroy a building I'm leading the next attack XBorgs follow me,'' says the monster as he walks out of the command center.

''The Rangers won't know what will hit them,'' says Arkan as she smiles.

Episode 2: Quasar Sabers Pulled part 2

In the Basement Taylor is training and as she goes to hit the punching bag she sees the image of her Brother and stops.

''What's Wrong Taylor,'' says Leo.

''I see Jon father he wants me to save him but I'm down here training I should be with the other Rangers search for a way to get onboard the lead Armada ship,'' says a sweaty and sad Taylor.

''Taylor you need to be ready for anything,'' says Leo as he sits next to his Daughter.

In the city Sam, Julie, Michelle, John are looking for a way to get onboard the Armada ship but then they see XBorgs terrorizing people, the four Rangers run to face the XBorgs as they walk towards the team.

''Ready,'' says Sam as he raises his TransMorpher.

''Ready,'' says the three Rangers.

''GO GALATIC,'' says the Rangers as they activate their Morphers.

The four now Morphed Rangers charge into battle to fight the XBorgs, Blue Ranger (Sam) swings his Saber striking two XBorgs down and then he gets kicked by one and thrown by one of them, Green Ranger(John) fires several energy blots at three of them and then he gets blasted by two of them and spins through the air and hits the ground hard, Pink Ranger (Julie) Strikes several of them down with her Saber five XBorgs fired several energy blots and Pink Ranger (Julie) is hit, Yellow Ranger (Michelle) tries to attack Crash Bug X and gets sent back hard and the rangers are slowly getting up from the ground.

''Now its time to take you four punks out for good,'' says Crashbug as he gets out a bomb.

''HIYA,'' shouts Red Ranger (Taylor) as she kicks Crashbug in the face and he falls to the ground and the bomb goes off and sending him flying through the air.

''Took you long enough Taylor,'' says Blue Ranger (Sam) as he and the other rangers run towards their leader.

''Well guess its the whole team ready to be destroyed,'' says Crash Bug X.

''Red Lost Galaxy Ranger,'' says Red Ranger (Taylor) and she poses like a Lion.

''Blue Lost Galaxy Ranger,'' says Blue Ranger (Sam) and he poses like a Gorilla.

''Yellow Lost Galaxy Ranger,'' says Yellow Ranger (Michelle) and she poses like a Leopard.

''Green Lost Galaxy Ranger,'' says Green Ranger (John) as he poses like a Dragon.

''Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger,'' says Pink Ranger (Julie) as she poses like a Cat.

''We're protectors of the planet Power Rangers Lost Galaxy,'' says the Team as they pose.

The Team got out their Quasar Sabers and ran towards Crashbug X Blue and Green Rangers (Sam) and (John) slash at CrashBug X, then Pink and Yellow Rangers (Julie) and (Michelle) jump down and slash downward and Crash Bug is sent walking back and then Red Ranger (Taylor) flips and slashes sideways as its walking back from taking damage.

''QUASER LAUNCHER,'' shouts the team as they spin their Launchers around and ready them to fire.

The Launchers Charge up and five energy balls appears and they hit Crash Bug and cause it to spark with energy surging around and then falls to the ground and explodes.

Come on Rangers let's get onboard the lead ship and save Maya and my brother,'' says Red Ranger (Taylor) as she looks at the energy platform that transports troopers from the lead ship to the ground and from the ground to the ship, the Rangers run to the platform and transport up to the lead ship.

Inside the lead ship the Rangers sneak through the ship as XBorgs walk by.

''Ok let's split up Michelle you and Sam check the port side, Julie and John take starboard side and I'll take the forward section stay in contact,'' Instructs Red Ranger (Taylor).

In their Cell Maya and Jon are trying to find a way to break out of it then they hear fighting noises out side, the doors and then they open and the XBorgs are down and smoke is everywhere and Red Ranger (Taylor) walks in.

''Taylor you've made it,'' says Maya as she and Jon are happy that she's there to save them.

''Stand back,'' says Red Ranger (Taylor) and she swings down her Saber and breaks the lock.

the door opens and both Maya and Jon hug her and the three hurry to meet up with the other Rangers to get off the ship.

Green Ranger (John) are holding the platform off against the XBorgs with his Transdagger in blaster mode as the others are fighting the attacking XBorgs off as well, Red Ranger (Taylor), Maya, and Jon make it back to the platform as the other four Rangers teleport down Zeltrax comes in and sends a huge lighting bolt and hits Red Ranger (Taylor) in the back as her Brother jumps on Zeltrax and holds his sword down so the others can escape.

''GO NOW I'LL HOLD HIM OFF,'' shouts Jon as he is fighting Zeltrax but has no luck.

''JON NO PLEASE COME WITH US NO JON,'' says a wounded Taylor as she is helped by Maya as they disappeared Zeltrax knocks Jon out.

''Take him back to the cell and inform Arkan of the other prisoners escape and take us back into space now,'' orders Zeltrax.

The XBorgs take Jon back to the cell as Zeltrax destroys the platform on the port side of the lead ship so the Rangers can't mount a rescue again.

''Try coming up here now Rangers,'' says a happy Zeltrax as he walks away from the transporter device.

Back on the surface the Rangers demorph and look up at the departing Armada ships as they go back into orbit around the planet.

''Jon where is he Jon no please don't tell me no JON JON PLEASE COME BACK JON,'' shouts a disappointed Taylor.

''Taylor don't worry we'll get him back no matter what,'' says Sam as he pats Taylor on the shoulder.

''MARK MY WORDS ARKAN WE'LL DEFEAT YOU AND SAVE MY BROTHER AND THIS PLANET WE'RE NOT THROUGH WITH YOU JUST YET YOU HEAR ME,'' as Taylor Shouts up in the air.

**Here's Episode 2 of Lost Galaxy sorry it took so long to type up I been busy but here it is now comment and review**


End file.
